


Show and Tell

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green looks good on Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

Cigarette smoke curled around the edges of... well, everything, because Dean always managed to pick the sleaziest-looking roadhouse in which to hustle pool. A jukebox blared Journey from the corner. Sam tilted back his beer and took a swallow, watching his brother round the pool table. Beside him, Gabriel snorted derisively. "You won't let me help. You won't let me screw him up. You're no fun."

"If he can't cheat honestly, it's no fun," Sam countered. "Do you want a drink?"

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "In this place? I might get dysentery."

Sam sighed. "Angels don't get dysentery."

"I might just make an exception," Gabriel complained.

The jukebox transitioned into something slower, and a redhead sidled up to the bar. Or more accurately, sidled up to Sam. "Wanna dance?" she asked, cocking a head towards the middle of the room.

Sam put his beer down next to Gabriel. "Sure," he said, following the girl to the floor. They danced easily, hips swaying, Sam's arms loose around her waist. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Lori," she purred. "And you?"

"Sam," he replied, pulling her a little closer as the music changed tempo. "You're a good dancer."

"Thanks," she said, smiling, and gave a little shimmy of her hips. "I'm surprised to see a good looking guy like you here alone."

A hand landed on Sam's shoulder. "Sam," Gabriel said. "We should go."

The girl stepped back from Sam slightly. "Ah," she said.

"Ah?" Sam echoed.

"C'mon Sam," Gabriel urged. "Time to go." His grip on Sam's shoulder tightened into the painful.

"Cut it out, Gabriel," Sam said, trying to shrug off Gabriel's grasp.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Lori said with a smirk, turning on her heel.

Sam looked down at Gabriel. "What is going on?"

Gabriel glared imperiously at Sam. "What _is_ going on?"

"Why the hell are you acting like a jealous girl-- " Sam started, then stopped abruptly as Gabriel's face went entirely blank and the archangel just disappeared.

"Gabriel!" Sam protested.

*

He wasn't in the parking lot, or in the car, and he wasn't answering his cell phone. In fact... the tinny ringtone of trumpets playing sounded not far away. "Gabriel?" Sam asked, stepping into the alley.

An inhumanly strong hand pulled Sam forward, slamming him into the wall. "I am not your girlfriend," Gabriel muttered, fisting his hand into Sam's shirt. He pulled Sam's head down for a bruising kiss, his mouth plundering Sam's.

Sam scrambled for leverage, his hands gripping Gabriel's shoulders. "But you are jealous," he panted. He snaked one hand beneath Gabriel's shirt, feeling warm, sinuous flesh. "Green is a good color on you."

Gabriel twisted his fingers into Sam's jeans, popping the button and pulling down the denim. "I'm not jealous," he said, slipping his hand into Sam's boxers. "I'm possessive."

Sam hissed as Gabriel ran his thumb over the head of Sam's cock. "And when did I become _yours_ , exactly?"

Gabriel dropped to his knees and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth.

"Oh," Sam answered the question, his head hitting the wall behind him. "Jesus."

Gabriel released Sam. "Wrong guy," he said, jacking Sam's cock with his fist. "I'm your friendly neighborhood archangel."

"Who wants in my pants," Sam managed.

"Who _is_ in your pants," Gabriel said pointedly.

"Who waited until a pretty girl came by to tell me he wanted to be there in the first place," Sam said, and bucked his hips.

Gabriel apparently decided that actions spoke louder than words. He swirled his tongue around the head of Sam's cock, licking down the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. It was the wettest, filthiest blowjob of Sam's life. Sam banged his head again on the wall as Gabriel sucked his brain out through his dick, a one-angel vacuum.

"Gabriel," he managed as warning, but Gabriel just sucked harder and then Sam was coming down his throat, erupting in a mess of stuttering hips, his hands tight in Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel wiped a hand across his mouth and took Sam's offered hand of help to get up. He made a moue of distaste at the stains on his knees and magicked them away. Sam buttoned his jeans and then dragged Gabriel forward for a kiss, chasing the taste of come mixed with the hints of mint and chocolate that always seemed to accompany the archangel.

"Why didn't you say something?" Sam complained.

"I'm better at show than tell," Gabriel said. "So should we get out of this alley before your brother finds us out here?"

Sam grinned. "Let him find his own angel."


End file.
